Divine Evolution
by TheDnDking
Summary: A Digimon Frontier FanFic. Some ZoeJP pairing at the end.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. But I do own the divine forms.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

It had been a year since the legendary warriors defeated Lucamon. Takuya was once again at home at his little brother's birthday.

"Takuya, don't touch that cake." Takuya's mother said as Takuya was about to take a dab of frosting from the cake.

"Man, it's been so boring here; I wish I was back in the digital world." Just then Takuya's phone gave a familiar ring. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Takuya! The digital world is in trouble!" It was Bokomon. "Take the, no Neemon I will not tell him you said hi, take the Trailmon at 6:00 PM today and"

"Hi!" the voice had changed to Neemon.

"Give me that!" the voice changed back to Bokomon and the sound of snapping elastic was heard. "And hurray!" Takuya rushed out the door.

"Well looks like I got my wish." Takuya said running down to the train station. Once the station came into view, Koji and Koichi appeared. "Koji! Koichi! You guys got the message too?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." Koji answered.

"Same here." Koichi answered. When all three of them reached the station they all piled into an empty elevator and were brought down to the Trailmon departure point.

"There's only one Trailmon that must be it." Takuya said.

"No, really?" Koji responded with sarcasm in his voice. They all entered the Trailmon, Takuya fell on his head.

"Why do I always land on my head?" Takuya said rubbing hi head. He heard a girl's laugh and looked up. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were already on board. After a while of riding our heroes found themselves entering the digital world.

"Ahhh." Takuya said stepping off the Trailmon. "It feels so good to be back in the digital world." Bokomon ran from the station straight to the legendary warriors.

"Thank goodness you've arrived!" Bokomon said all out of breath. "We need you to find your divine forms to defeat Myotismon!"

* * *

Hey it's me, please comment!


	2. God of FireGoddess of Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any season of digimon but I do own their divine forms.

* * *

Chapter 2: God of Fire/Goddess of Water

* * *

"Our divine forms?" All of them asked at once.

"Yes, forms that would allow you to turn into the gods of your element. Of course this is only a myth." Bokomon replied.

"That's what we're here for?" Takuya asked, "Well, let's get looking!"

"Someone remind me why he's the leader." J.P. complained before they all went looking.

Some hours later…

"I'm tired." Complained Tommy

"I'm hungry." Complained J.P.

"Fine, we'll rest at that village." Takuya said pointing one out. Upon entering it, it was reveled it was a village of DemiMeramons. "We, the legendary warriors, request that you allow us to rest and eat in your village." Takuya stated firmly.

"While we disbelieve you are the legendary warriors, we would be to let you stay but our village is under constant siege by the Betamon." Said one of the DemiMeramon.

"Yes, but defeat them and not only will we believe you are the legendary warriors, but we will also give you all you can eat!" Said a different DemiMeramon.

"We'll do it!" J.P. happily shouted out.

"When do they attack?" Zoe asked. Just then a loud crash was heard.

"Now." Multiple DemiMeramons said at once. The legendary warriors rushed to the village gates as multiple Betamon rushed forward.

"Execute!" Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, and Koichi all said at once. "Spirit evolution!" After they all spirit evolved all of the DemiMeramons were in shock.

"Agunimon." Said all of the DemiMeramons as if in a daze.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon said hurling three darts hitting three Betamon.

"Tempest Twist!" Spinning on her hands Kazemon took out several of her opponents.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon also took out several opponents by hitting the ground.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kunamon froze half of the Betamon army.

"Lobo Kendo!" Forming his light sword Lobomon sent a Betamon into a group of five.

"Shadow Lance!" Lowemon also sent a Betamon flying into a group.

"Retreat!" The Betamon leader called as the Betamon army fled carrying the frozen ones. The legendary warriors powered down as the DemiMeramons swarmed Takuya.

"You are Agunimon! Come eat." The leader of the village said. "And the rest of you may come too. Any friend of the great Agunimon is a friend of ours." As they all sat at a table with a feast spread out on it, the DemiMeramon leader started a toast. "We thank the great Agunimon, and the others, for freeing us from the Betamon army. What a better place to dine than at the foot of the statue of AncientGreymon." He turned to Takuya "You sir are his successor."

"Um, thanks." Takuya said a little confused. Jus then another loud crash was heard.

"Their back!" one of the DemiMeramons said panicking.

"Save us Agunimon!" said another "oh, and the rest of you too."

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

Evolution sequences

When they all got to the gate they saw a familiar face. "Ranamon!" They all said in shock.

"Miss me?" Ranamon said smugly.

"No and I'll defeat you again!" Kazemon cried out.

"I don't think so, Divine Slide Evolution!" The data cocoon formed around Ranamon and when it cleared she looked almost the same except she had long ballroom gloves, dew drop shoulder pads, two raindrop patterns on a chest plate, high heeled boots up to her knee, the bottom half of a ball gown with an open front made of giant fish fins (one on the left, on the right, one behind) her head prongs grew longer but hung straight down like hair. "Say hello to Sirenmon, goddess of water!"

"Sirenmon goddess of water and healing, her weapon is the Trident of the Seas and with it she can perform Aquagedon." Bokomon said looking in his book.

"I don't care who you are! Tempest Twist!" Kazemon tried to deliver her kicks but Sirenmon grabbed her leg and threw her aside turning her back into Zoe.

"Now for a little thing for the boys, Siren Song!" Sirenmon let out an amorous note and all of the boys fell in love with her. "Now, Flash Flood!" She struck Beetlemon with a single jet of water turning him back into J.P. The others and J.P., who fell out of love from being attacked, fell out of love.

"Lobo Kendo! Shadow Lance!" Lowemon and Lobomon leapt for her weapons in hand Sirenmon summoned a trident blocking their attacks and knocked them back to human.

"Trident Tsunami!" Sirenmon created a flurry of trident heads striking Kunamon forcing him back to Tommy. She then dashed up to Agunimon. "Tidal Thrash!" After striking Agunimon with a series of rapid punches and stabs she sent him flying into the statue of AncientGreymon causing it to crumble. Takuya was floating in a dark space.

"Do not fear Takuya." Said a strange voice.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked.

"I am AncientGreymon," he appeared "I am here to give you you're divine form." AncientGreymon turned into fire and merged with Takuya.

When the statue crumbled

"Why you!" Koji said in anger and turning into Beowolfmon.

"Aquagedon!" Sirenmon let loose a triple beam of water that struck Beowolfmon changing him back to Koji. Just then the rubble of the statue was blown away in a pillar of fire.

"Execute! Divine Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled. He transformed into Agunimon with Burninggreymon's head on his chest, wings on his back, and armguards on his arms. "God of Fire, Pyrodramon!"

"That's impossible!" Sirenmon screamed.

"Solar Flare!" Pyrodramon's arm guards open revealed cannon and released a fire beam.

"Flash Flood!" the two beams meet and cancelled each other out.

"Here we go." Bokomon said looking in his book again. "Pyrodramon, god of fire and the sun. His weapon is the solar sword and with it he can perform Super Nova Crossbow."

"Siren Song!" Sirenmon once again let loose her note but it failed on Pyrodramon.

"It looks like gods are immune to that stuff. Cosmic Flare!" A barrel emerged from both armguards to let loose a stronger fire beam striking Sirenmon.

"Tidal Thrash!" Sirenmon tried to hit Pyrodramon, but he took flight.

"Time to finish this. Super Nova Crossbow!" Pyrodramon was surrounded by fire, the solar sword was summoned and split in two, and the fire was launched at Sirenmon.

"Aqua-" She was hit before she preformed the move. She fell unconscious and returned to Ranamon.

* * *

Hey it's me again, please comment! Also I need a second thing for the gods of thunder, rock, wood, and steel. I can't continue without that!


End file.
